Savage
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: "What is that?" asked Pit. Pandora smirked at him. "This little puppy, Pit, is going to fix what you broke." She returned her gaze to Dark Pit and charged the weapon. "This is going to make Dark Pit how he was truly meant to be." She fired.


**A/N: Finally got a goddamn day off.**

 **Anon asked on tumbr: Could you imagine a zootopia au with kid icarus, but instead of going savage, there would be this serum that could revert a being from the Mirror of truth to their dark selves or something? Could you imagine the climax of Zootopia but in place with Pit and Pittoo?**

* * *

"C'mon, Pittoo!" Pit yanked on Dark Pit's hand, escaping from the overrun battlefield.

Dark Pit allowed his hand to be held as they ran, glancing back at the fight they barely fled from.

Arrows flew in every direction, all falling like heavy rain. The sound of swords clanking and chiming against each other could be heard for miles. Loud yelling and battle cries carried throughout the air, the wind picking it up and spreading it throughout the battlefield. Blood splattered, dripped and spilt all over dead grass. Lives were lost and all for the sake of war.

Both Pits hated fleeing from a fight. They were both strong, agile and strategic. Combined, they were nearly unbeatable but right now they were low on stamina. Palutena typically provided provisions for them to rejuvenate but she was currently busy fighting Medusa herself.

Normally, taking down the underworld goddess would be Pit's job but there were far too many other bosses on earth killing humans and centurions alike. Both Pits were required for the task while Palutena distracted Medusa in their own engaged battle.

Pit pulled his dark counterpart into the nearest ruined structure where they two collapsed together on the ground and panted for breath.

The angels were filthy, covered in dirt and mud. Bruises painted their skin like ugly splatters of plum dye. Scars formed under thick blood clots. Blood leaked out of scraped skin, escaping down their flesh, and mixing with sweat.

"Fuck" Dark Pit cursed, gasping for air. Wiping some sweat from his forehead, wincing from an injury. "This is crazy!"

"I know! I'm so exhausted." Pit agreed, glancing at Pittoo. He frowned, watching blood drip down the side of his face. "How many bosses have we taken down?"

"Seven" groaned the dark angel.

Pit peeked over the wall and saw more bosses on the field, fighting off the joined forces. "We still have five more to defeat."

Dark Pit groaned again. "We won't be able to take them on. Not in this condition."

"Yes, we will."

Dark Pit glowered at the light angel. "No, we can't."

"I believe we can, Pittoo."

"You can believe all you want-" he scoffed "-but the fact of the matter is our bodies are bruised and fatigued."

"What does that mean?"

"It means our bodies are tired."

Pit smiled softly and leaned over, grabbing Pittoo's cheeks and leaned in to plant their lips together.

Dark Pit's eyes widened at the unexpected kiss. His heart thumped rapidly against his chest until he swore an internal bruise was produced. Butterflies flapped against his insides and an electric surge pushed through his body like the blood in his veins. He moaned softly, leaning into the sweet kiss. Pit tasted to sweet, so pure. A taste you could only ever dream about but never experience. He felt something from within awaken, like his soul was waking from a deep sleep and renewed his body.

Pit pulled away and beamed at Dark Pit.

The dark angel blinked away his daze and smiled at Pit. His body was rejuvenated, like he'd just soaked in a hot spring. He smirked at Pit and said, "Let's kill some Underworld assholes."

Together, they ran out of the ruins and charged after the nearest boss, twinbellows, the underworld guard dog.

The fight with the two-headed dog was tiring but they managed to defeat it. The dog chased after Pit while Pittoo aimed at its head. Eventually, the dog tired itself out becoming vulnerable for the angels' attacks.

The two high-fived each other while they caught their breaths.

Dark Pit glanced up at Pit, his red eyes flickered to the top of his head. "Your cowlick is on fire."

"Huh? Pit patted his hair then gasped when he touched the small flame. "Ow!" He patted it down. "Ow ow ow owie!"

Dark Pit chuckled.

"That was hot!" Pit complained. He sighed in relief when the flame was out. He glanced up at the sky seeing Lady Palutena's giant transparent form fighting against Medusa's. He could tell the goddess was just as exhausted they were. His gaze returned to the battlefield. "Only a few more bosses to go before we can help Lady Palutena." He peered over at his doppelgänger with a soft smile. "Think we can do it?"

Dark Pit walked over to him, yanked him by his scarf and reeled him in for a kiss. Just as before, the kiss surged him with unknown energy. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, his nerves tingled and danced with anticipation. Hope refilled the despair. He pulled away and smirked at the dazed angel. "Now we can. Let's do this."

They ran for the next boss but before they managed to reach it, Dark Pit was shot in his side. He cried out and collapsed. Pit tried to catch him, but lost his footing, both dropped their weapons and tumbled down into a ditch. The angels groaned. Dark Pit clung to his side, blood dripped, and he hissed in pain.

"Pittoo? You okay?" Pit panicked.

"I'm fine." Dark Pit glanced over at Pit whom fell in a puddle of purple muck.

"Ew, what is this? This goo is all sticky and yucky." he tried to pry out, but he was stuck in it.

"Well, well, well, look who I found at the bottom of _my_ pit." A voice sneered.

Both angels peered up to see Amazon Pandora at the top of the ditch. She had her hands on her hips and was smiling smugly at them.

"Pandora!" They scoffed in unison.

Pandora giggled. "This turns out perfectly for me!" She leaned down, exposing her cleavage in her tight fitted attire. "I get to kill two birds with one stone or in this case two angels with one poison."

Dark Pit snarled. "What're you talking about?"

Pandora smiled sweetly to him. She giggled again and winked. "My sweet Dark Pit. What has this little nuisance done to you? You were supposed to be on our side, you know? You were created to join us and serve Medusa." She motioned at the angel in goo. "Until this little do-gooder broke the mirror. He broke you, Dark Pit."

"I'm glad he did. I don't serve anyone but myself."

Pandora laughed. Her voice annoyingly shrill. "Yet here you are fighting _for_ Palutena. Fighting with Pit. I'd say that's serving." She smirked at him.

"Even if I was affiliated with her I'd fight you."

Pandora smacked her lips. "How cute. You won't be saying that anymore." She aimed a staff at the dark angel. "Not after I shoot you with this."

"What is that?" asked Pit.

Pandora smirked at him. "This little puppy, Pit, is going to fix what you broke." She returned her gaze to Dark Pit and charged the weapon. "This is going to make Dark Pit how he was truly meant to be."

She fired.

Dark Pit's eyes widened. He quickly dodged out of the first shot. He hissed and clung to his side but kept moving. Pandora continued firing endlessly at him, each shot evading the target. The constant moving wasn't helping with the pain in his side nor other injuries upon his body. He managed to hide behind a fallen pillar to catch his breath. He hissed and wiped away the beads of sweat falling from his forehead. He glanced over at Pit, finding he was still struggling with that goo.

The sound of the weapon charging got his attention. Dark Pit glanced up to see Pandora, smirking, aiming the weapon at him.

Dark Pit didn't have the energy to move. His body soaked in sweat and fatigue. His red eyes glanced over at Pit, staring at him in remorse. He would no longer be himself once the beam hit him. He would no longer be the angel he chose to be. He would no longer care about the angel who bore back at him with frightened eyes.

"Kill me, Pit." Dark Pit said to him. "Kill me before I kill you."

Dark Pit shut his eyes and prepared himself for the shot. _It will be hard, but he has to do it. He has to kill me 'cause I know I will kill him._

The sound of the weapon filled his ears. The beam hit flesh, making a loud frying sound. He cried out feeling it hit his chest, which was surprisingly heavy. He opened his ruby orbs and screamed. Pit collapsed on top of him, shrieking in pain. He'd been hit instead.

"No!" Dark Pit shouted. He wrapped his arms around Pit. "No! Pit! Gods dammit no!"

Pit's skin began to pale. His veins pulsed from within his flesh. He grunted, hissed, growled and screamed all while clinging to himself. He was in sheer agony.

"Pit, no! Please!" Pittoo urged him. "Fight this!"

"Ngh, Pittoo!" Pit growled in ferally.

Pandora laughed in the background, finally catching Pittoo's attention. "Haha ha! This is too good to be true! Here I thought we'd get you back but having Palutena's precious little captain is icing on the cake! This is too perfect!"

"You fucking cunt! I swear I'll fucking kill y-"

Pit's shoulder began to shake, catching Dark Pit's attention again. He looked at the other, rubbing his shoulders. "Pit?"

Pit's shoulders continued to tremble, but Dark Pit realized it was from laughter. His laugh wasn't his normal cheery one. His laugh started low in the pit of his stomach then rose out of his throat. It was dark and menacing.

"Pit?" Pittoo asked cautiously.

Pit laughed. "Oh, Pittoo~"

He glanced up at the dark angel and grinned viciously. Dark Pit gasped and jumped back, startled. The expression on Pit's face was wrong. It was a twister sneer that mocked him. The once hope-filled gleam in his blue eyes were gone. They were cold and empty, like Dark Pit's before he found the light in his life.

Pit got to his feet and smirked at the other. "You're really confused aren't yea, Pittoo?" His voice was still the same but his tone mocking. "I'm a changed angel! The happy-go-lucky angel you used to know is all gone! Poof!" He crouched. He gripped Dark Pit's bangs and yanked their faces close. "You know what I'm going to do now? Wanna know? Huh, can you guess?" His lips twisted into a smile of pure evil, so unlike Pit. He giggled. "I'm going to kill you! Bye now!" He slammed his fist into the dark angel's face.

The dark angel yelped, falling on his wings. Pit straddled him, bringing his hands to the other's neck and squeezing tight. Pittoo's throat was tight. The airway passage closed. He clawed at Pit's hands, trying to pry them off and wishing for his strength to return.

"I'll leave you boys to play~" Pandora giggled and walked from the ditch.

Dark Pit gasped and begin to panic from lack of air. He conjured up enough energy to slam his knee into Pit's chest, causing him to hurl onto the ground. The dark angel couched and hacked, trying desperately to regain the air lost from his lungs. However, it was short lived. Pit recovered quicker than he thought. He managed to roll out of the way, dodging Pit's attack and scrambled up to his feet. He cried in pain from his side but ignored it. He had other things to worry and focus on.

The corrupted angel tried punching him. He managed to get a few hits and when Pittoo fell to the ground, he slammed his foot into his injured side. Dark Pit howled in pain. Pit smashed his foot into his ribs, breaking a few and bruising his skin with large ugly marks, tattooing them into his flesh. He coughed out blood.

"Aww man! You're pathetic, Pittoo." Pit laughed. "Hard to believe I had a crush on someone so weak."

Anger flared inside Dark Pit like gasoline on a fire. Anger for the words that were said. Anger for the Underworld army. Anger for what Pandora did to Pit. Anger for what they could've been.

The dark angel slammed his leg into Pit's shin. The corrupted angel cried out and fell to the ground where his face was met Pittoo's foot. Pit flew flying onto his back but quickly regained himself.

Dark Pit stood glowering spitefully at him, blood dripping out of his mouth, upper body and side. His eyes glowed pink with rage as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

Pit smirked and wiped the blood from his mouth. "That's better. I like it when you look at me like that, Pittoo." His body positioned into a fighting stance. "It's kinda sexy."

Dark Pit's eyes narrowed into slits then charged after Pit. Black and white blurs collided into each other all around the ditch. They fought around, up and used obstacles during their battle. Pittoo flung Pit into a broken glass window, thick shards penetrating his arms, leaving blood cascading like ribbons in the wind. Dark Pit yanked him up by his scarf, punched him in the gut then high jump kicked his face, causing him to fly backward.

Pittoo huffed and panted, wiping the blood and sweat from his forehead and mouth. The adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was awakening from its numb state. He hissed and clung to his broken wrist and side. His legs felt like jelly and at any moment he'd collapse. His body was fatigued worse than before.

"Ngh…Puh-Pittoo?"

Dark Pit's face shot towards the direction of where Pit flew. He was slowly sitting up from his collapse. His red orbs boring into the figure, studying him. The voice, that tone…could it…? Pit groaned and looked around, seeming confused about his surroundings. He moved and winced, clinging to his elbows then panicked at the blood on them. His eyes found Dark Pit. "P-Pittoo? Wuh-what happened to me?" His eyes widened. "What happened to you?"

The dark angel's mouth parted as he gaped at Pit. "Pit? Is… that really you?"

Pit blinked at him confused about the question. "Yeah, of course it's me? Pittoo, what's going on? What happened?"

"What…do you remember?" he asked cautiously.

Pit rubbed his head and squinted his eyes. "I remember something hitting you and you collapsed on me and we fell in this ditch." He glanced down at his body. "I got stuck in some weird goo and then-" He blinked and glanced up at Pittoo. "-Pandora! She…she had a weapon and she fired it at you!"

Dark Pit sighed in relief, releasing a breath he didn't know he held. It _was_ Pit.

He limped over and embraced him with a tight hug. His good hand held the back of Pit's head. He closed his eyes. "Thank the gods you're back. I was scared I lost you."

"Oh Pittoo…how could you be so stupid?"

Dark Pit's eyes shot open when something sharp penetrated into his stomach.

Blood dripped out of his mouth, cascading like a ruby river stream off his chin like a leaky faucet. The life liquid from his stomach poured out of him like a broken dam, the deeper the glass shard from the window went. It stained his clothes, soaking it like the rain.

"I'll see your soul in the underworld, Pittoo~." Pit chuckled and kissed his cheek.

Dark Pit's vision faded, and his body collapsed, lifeless.

* * *

Dark Pit jolted awake. He sat up gasping for air, eyes wide. He glanced around his surroundings and found himself in his bedroom at Palutena's temple. He sighed and lied back on his pillow. He shut his eyes and clung to his head as a headache pulsed against his skull.

"It was just a nightmare." He mumbled to himself.

After a moment of letting the nightmare pass, he got up, changed into his clothes and left the room.

He walked down the corridors and entered another hallway. This one was white and blinding, filled with centurions everywhere. He ignored their gaping and whispers, keeping his gaze straight. At the end of the hallway, there was a class window looking into a bedroom. He peered with a frown, observing the captive screaming and yanking on the chain latched to his ankle. The captive felt eyes on him and turned to glower. The prisoner snarled and ran up to the window, pounding on it and roaring like a feral beast.

Sad ruby eyes absorbed empty blues. He placed his hand on the glass.

There was nothing that could be done. No potion, spell or magic could undo what had been done. There was no cure. Neither goddess nor angel had to the strength to do what needed to be done and even if they did it would literally kill Dark Pit. There was no other option but lock him up for all eternity.

Dark Pit closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the glass. "Please. Come back to me, Pit. I'll wait for you."


End file.
